Cuego Abonim (Ayah, Kau yang terbaik)
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Setelah istri yang ia nikahi meninggal, Kyuhyun harus mencari cara agar ke-3 anak tirinya bisa menerima dirinya untuk menjadi ayah mereka. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan selanjutnya?, Manakah yg Kyuhyun pilih, apakah Ke-3 anak tirinya/Member Super Junior dan ELF ?, apa yg terjadi saat member SJ tahu bahwa dirinya telah menikah dan memiliki 3 anak?
1. Chapter 1

"Cuego Abonim" (Ayah, Kau yang terbaik) chapt. 1

annyeong reader , pengen coba share FF ku lagi fi FFN. FF ini terbersit saat lagi nnton ulang drama Jepang Papa Doru. Yang belum nonton, buruan nonton drama jepang itu. Bagus banget tema keluarganya Lho.

Genre: Family, Brothership

Cast.  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Yeo Jin Go usia 16 tahun  
Park Ji Bin usia 12 tahun  
Kim Yoo Bin usia 6 tahun  
Member SJ  
Kang Hoo Dong as Kepala Manajer  
Lee Seung Gi as Ketua Manajer Kelompok  
Tablo as Manajer Kyuhyun  
Lee Youngja as nenek

*—*

Namaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah seorang idola, aku juga maknae dari member Super Junior. Awalnya hidupku selalu di sibukkan oleh pekerjaan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan, tanpa aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Tapi saat aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang telah membuatku berdebar-debar hingga akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padanya, lalu aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya secara diam-diam. Ia adalah wanita sederhana dan sopan, meski ia adalah Janda beranak 3, tapi hal itu tidak membuatku goyah untuk tetap menikahinya. Walau ke 3 anaknya masih belum bisa menerimaku sebagai ayah mereka, tapi aku tidak menyerah. Hingga suatu hari, wanita yang ku cintai pergi dari Dunia ini saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sebelum ia pergi, ia memintaku untuk menjaga dan melindungi ke 3 anaknya. Itu adalah janji sebagai seorang suami juga sebagai seorang ayah. Karena janji itu, Awal perjalanan hidupku pun di mulai.

*—*  
Seorang namja tampan berpakaian kaos hitam berlapis jaket biru, celana jeans dan mengenakan sandal ,ia tampak kelelahan setelah menjalankan semua jadwal yang di mulai pukul 06.30 hingga pukul 02.30 dini hari. Namja itu meminta kepada manajer yang selalu bersamanya untuk menurunkannya di tepi jalan, karena ia merasa lapar dan ingin membeli beberapa makanan ringan di Mini Market.  
"Hyeong, aku turun di sini saja" pintanya  
"Kenapa?, ini sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau pulang ke Dorm, besok kau masih ada jadwal "  
"Hyeong jangan cemas, aku hanya sebentar saja"  
"Kalau begitu, biar aku tunggu saja di sini" ucap Tablo  
"Tidak perlu, hyeong juga pasti lelah. Aku biar pulang naik Taksi saja" tolak Kyuhyun  
"Tapi…"  
"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus ingat, besok pagi kita harus tepat waktu pergi ke lokasi untuk pemotretan majalah Play Boy"  
"Beres hyeong" sahut Kyuhyun dan membuat tanda OK dengan jarinya.  
Setelah menurunkan Kyuhyun di tepi jalan, Tablo pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.  
Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam Mini Market yang terlihat tampak sepi. Ia berjalan di lorong rak-rak makanan ringan. Ia mengambil beberapa makanan, namun ia berhenti saat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang berteriak.  
"Lepaskan!"  
"Kau cantik, kau adalah wanita idamanku"  
"Lepaskan!, aku bukan wanita seperti yang kau katakan!" wanita itu berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pria mabuk tersebut.  
Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres, ia segera menghampiri wanita yang bekerja sebagai Kasir itu. Ia meletakkan semua barang belanjaannya di atas meja kasir. "Berapa semuanya?" Kehadiran Kyuhyun membuat kedua pria mabuk itu melepaskan tangan wanita tersebut.  
"Ah..ne..semuanya 10 ribu won" sahutnya  
"Wajahnya tampak tidak asing" ucap pria pertama  
"Kau benar. Dia… dia Cho Kyuhyun" sahut pria kedua  
Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan menurunkan sedikit topi jaket yang di kenakannya. Lalu Kyuhyun berencana pergi dari Mini Market itu, tapi pria mabuk yang pertama mengaitkan kakinya pada kaki Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh.  
"Hahahhaa, ternyata dia bodoh juga"ucap pria tersebut mentertawakannya.  
"Cepat ambil gambarnya, agar tersebar ke sosial media" ucapnya pada temannya.  
Di saat pria kedua ingin mengambil gambar Kyuhyun, wanita itu mengambil sebuah alat pel lalu melayangkannya ke hadapan kedua pria mabuk tersebut.  
"Pergi kalian!, jika kalian hanya ingin membuat onar di Mini Market ini!" Serunya  
Kyuhyun beranjak dan berdiri di belakangnya. Wanita itu terus berteriak mengusir kedua pria tersebut , namun karena ceroboh, wanita itu melayangkan alat pel hingga mengenai leher Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan .  
"Ommo!" Wanita itu terkejut karena perbuatannya yang tidak sengaja. Kedua pria mabuk tersebut kemudian lari dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam Mini Market.  
"Ajussi!, sadarlah!" Serunya.  
Wanita berpakaian seragam pegawai Mini Market itu memapah Kyuhyun ke dalam ruang khusus pegawai. Karena hanya pegawai wanita itu yang bekerja seorang diri , wanita bernama Yong Eun Suh tersebut merebahkan Kyuhyun di atas kursi panjang. Yong Eun Suh bergegas mengambil handuk lalu memasukkan beberapa es batu, kemudian mengikatnya. Eun Suh menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri.  
"Yong Eun Suh!, bodohnya kau!, bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya terluka seperti itu?!" Ia bergerutu kesal pada dirinya sendiri.  
Tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun sadar. Kyuhyun terkejut saat ia bangun, Eun Suh menempelkan handuk berisi es batu untuk mengompres lehernya.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari beranjak lalu duduk sambil mengompres lehernya. Eun Suh berdiri saat menyahut pertanyaannya, "Mianhe, itu salahku. Karena kecerobohanku telah membuatmu terluka"  
"Ahhh…,nde, aku ingat sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk.  
"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu" ucap Eun Suh sembari ia menghampiri loker di mana ia meletakkan tas juga bekal makannya di dalamnya.  
"Tidak perlu" tolak Kyuhyun.  
Eun Suh berbalik kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu duduk di depannya. Eun Suh tersenyum.  
"Anggap saja makanan ini sebagai permintaan maafku" sahutnya  
"Tapi…"  
"Kau tidak perlu sungkan. O iya…, wajahmu tampak tidak asing"  
"Oh…itu…aku…" belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, Eun Suh langsung memutus dengan tebakannya yang salah.  
"Ahhh, aku ingat…kau anak ajumma yang jualan ikan di pasar kan?" Ucapnya.  
Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya karena ia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui Eun Suh sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu aku adalah seorang idola?!" Kesalnya dalam hati.  
Eun Suh membuka kotak bekal makan, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.  
"Makanlah, ini adalah makan malam buatanku" ucapnya sambil beranjak dari kursi ,kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.  
Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang di tata rapi oleh Eun Suh dengan beragam lauk di dalamnya. Kebetulan Kyuhyun kelaparan hingga ia melahap bekal buatan Eun Suh dan menikmatinya.  
"Wah!, lezat sekali" puji Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan di mulutnya.  
Eun Suh tersenyum di depan pintu, saat ia mengintip Kyuhyun dari kaca pintu yang transparan, ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang begitu lahap memakan bekal buatannya.  
Itu adalah pertemuan pertama Kyuhyun bersama Eun Suh. Kyuhyun berkali-kali berkomunikasi dengan Eun Suh melalui ponsel saat Kyuhyun memberikan no. Hp nya pada pertemuan ke 2 mereka. Sejak saat itu secara diam-diam Kyuhyun selalu menemui Eun Suh tanpa sepengetahuan member SJ, juga manajernya. Pertemuan demi pertemuan membuat mereka berdua saling mengenal lebih dalam. Tapi hingga mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain, Eun Suh sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah idola besar dan memiliki banyak Fans di Seluruh Dunia. Hingga suatu hari Eun Suh berencana pergi mengantar anak bungsunya ke Sekolah dan sedang menunggu di Halte. Saat itu sebuah Bus yang tertempel Banner Super Junior sepanjang sisi Bus, berhenti tepat di depan Eun Suh, betapa terkejutnya Eun Suh saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah salah satu member Super Junior. Ia terdiam mematung seakan tidak percaya. Anak bungsu Eun Suh menatap heran ibunya yang tidak seperti biasanya.  
"Eomma, waeyo?" tanyanya  
"Ah…aniyo" sahut Eun Suh.  
Setelah ia tahu kebenarannya, Eun Suh perlahan – lahan menghindari Kyuhyun. Setiap kali Kyuhyun menghubungi Eun Suh, ia sering kali tidak menjawabnya, bahkan sms Kyuhyun tidak pernah di balas oleh Eun Suh.  
Awalnya Kyuhyun bingung kenapa Eun Suh selalu menghindar darinya, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat kerja kedua Eun Suh, yaitu di pasar buah. Kyuhyun menemukan Eun Suh, saat Eun Suh sedang mengangkat kardus berisi buah Peach. Ia menyapa Eun Suh ketika Eun Suh tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau menghindariku Eun Suh?!" tanyanya, Eun Suh terkejut lalu ia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya.  
"Karena kita berbeda Kyu, kau seorang idola dan aku hanyalah wanita biasa, aku juga memiliki 3 orang anak serta ibu yang harus ku urus. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu" sahut Eun Suh berusaha berlalu, namun Kyuhyun meraih tangan Eun Suh dan menggenggamnya erat.  
"Apa hanya itu alasanmu?!, kau pikir!, aku adalah laki-laki yang akan pergi begitu saja saat kau mengatakan alasanmu seperti itu?"  
"Kau dan aku sama-sama manusia, tidak ada bedanya"  
"Jika kau merasa terbebani dengan mereka, maka kau bisa membagi bebanmu padaku" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Ayo kita menikah!"  
"Mwo?, apa kau gila ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Eun Suh dengan mata berkaca-kaca  
"Nde aku gila karena aku mencintaimu"  
"Aku…" perkataan Eun Suh di putus oleh Kyuhyun saat ia mendekap Eun Suh dalam pelukannya.  
"Aku akan menikahimu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku akan siap untuk menanggung semuanya"  
Setelah Kyuhyun mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menikahi Eun Suh, 4 hari kemudian mereka menikah secara diam-diam di sebuah Gereja daerah perkampungan, pernikahan mereka hanya di saksikan oleh ke-3 anak Eun Suh, juga ibu Eun Suh. Awalnya ke-3 anak Eun Suh tidak menyukai Kyuhyun hanya karena Kyuhyun seorang idola. Tapi karena ucapan Eun Suh, mereka membiarkan Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah kecil mereka.  
Dini hari sekali Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah Eun Suh dengan membawa tas jinjing besar berisi pakaiannya. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan rumah Eun Suh, ia menatap lekat rumah sederhana itu.  
"Apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu dengan anak-anak Eun Suh?" Gumamnya.  
"Aigooo…kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?" Gumamnya  
"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ Kyu?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat Eun Suh menyapanya.  
"Kau rupanya..mm…aku hanya gugup untuk bertemu dengan anak-anakmu, sepertinya mereka tidak suka padaku" sahut Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu.  
"Lama kelamaan mereka pasti akan menyukaimu" sahut Eun Suh "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam" ajaknya.  
"Mm…" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Eun Suh tersenyum lalu ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Seperti dugaan Kyuhyun, ke-3 anak Eun Suh sama sekali menatapnya sinis.  
Kyuhyun duduk di antara Eun Suh, ke-3 anaknya juga Youngja ibu Eun Suh.  
"Mian, jika larut malam begini aku baru datang" ucap Kyuhyun sopan.  
"Eomma!, kenapa Eomma harus menikah dengannya? ,kenapa tidak dengan GD?, aku kan fans beratnya GD!" Ucap Yoo Bin.  
"Huwahhh!, jadi dia lebih menyukai GD daripada aku?!, aku kan appa nya, aku juga lebih terkenal dari pada GD!" Batin Kyuhyun kesal.  
"Yoo Bin~ah, jika eomma mu menikah dengan GD, maka dia tidak akan jadi idolamu" ucap Youngja pada cucu terkecilnya.  
"Benar juga ya" sahut Yoo Bin polos. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan cukup bahagia karena Youngja membelanya.  
"Kyuhyun~ssi, jangan kau pikir kami dapat semudah itu menerimamu di keluarga ini" ucap Jin Go sebagai anak tertua dan menatapnya tajam  
"Jangan hanya kau seorang idola, nantinya kau bisa menyakiti hati eomma kami" tambah Ji Bin ketus  
"Jin Go!, Ji Bin!" Tegur Eun Suh  
"Yeoboe sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka masih anak-anak, aku bisa menerima perkataan merek" ucap Kyuhyun dan menggenggam erat tangan Eun Suh yang duduk di sampingnya.  
"Tapi…"  
"Aku janji , aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti hati Eomma kalian, juga aku akan berusaha menjadi suami juga Appa yang baik " ucap Kyuhyun  
Ke-3 anak Eun Suh hanya menatap tidak percaya padanya, kemudian mereka beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Eun Suh merasa tidak enak hati pada Kyuhyun atas sikap anak-anaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun dapat menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari ke-3 anak itu. Di rumah sederhana tersebut Kyuhyun tinggal terpisah dari Eun Suh, karena itu adalah permintaan ke-3 anak Eun Suh. Kyuhyun tinggal di satu kamar yang kecil, dulunya kamar itu adalah gudang.  
"Mian, kau hanya bisa tinggal di kamar ini"  
"Gwencana, lagipula aku senang, karena tinggal di rumah ini bersamamu juga keluarga baru kita" ucap Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada Eun Suh.  
"Gumawo, karena kau mau menikahiku, bahkan kau mau menerima keadaan keluargaku yang sebenarnya"  
"Kau adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah ku temui, aku bersyukur karena menikah denganmu. Hanya kau wanita yang membuat hidupku nyaman selama ini "  
Eun Suh terharu dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu tulus mencintainya, hingga membuat Eun Suh menangis. Kyuhyun menghampiri Eun Suh lalu memeluknya erat.  
Hari demi hari kehidupan Kyuhyun berlalu dengan ucapan-ucapan ketus dari ke-3 anak Eun Suh, mereka pikir Kyuhyun akan menyerah begitu saja. Tapi pemikiran mereka salah, justru Kyuhyun semakin gigih berusaha untuk merebut hati mereka. Namun di saat usia pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Eun Suh menginjak usia 3 minggu, kejadian naas menimpa keluarga baru Kyuhyun.  
Eun Suh tertabrak Mobil hingga menyebabkan Eun Suh terluka parah. Kyuhyun menerima informasi kecelakaan Eun Suh dari Youngja. Kebetulan pekerjaan Kyuhyun sebagai MC di Sukira selesai, hingga ia buru-buru meminta Tablo untuk mengantarkannya ke Rumah Sakit.  
"Kyu, kenapa kita harus ke Rumah Sakit?"  
"Hyeong tidak perlu banyak tanya!, antarkan saja aku ke Rumah Sakit Kang Nam sekarang!" Perintah Kyuhyun.  
Tablo cukup curiga dengan permintaan Kyuhyun, bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cemas dan sesekali membalas SMS yang masuk ke ponselnya. Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun yang mengenakan Mantel hitam juga tak lupa masker dan topi hitamnya, Kyuhyun bergegas lari dan mencari ruang UGD di mana Eun Suh memperlambat langkah kakinya ketika melihat ke-3 anaknya menangis bersama Youngja di depan ruang UGD.  
"Eomma, Eun Suh…bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Masuklah, Eun Suh mencarimu sejak tadi" sahut Youngja.  
Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam, ia mendekati Eun Suh yang terlihat sangat pucat, bahkan di pakaiannya masih tersisa noda darah.  
"Eun Suh~ah" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara menahan tangis.  
Eun Suh berusaha tersenyum walau keadaannya sekarat. Saat Kyuhyun berdiri di tepi ranjang, Eun Suh meraih tangan Kyuhyun.  
"Yeoboe…ber…janjilah…padaku, un…tuk…men…jaga…mere…ka"  
"Kau jangan banyak bicara dulu, kau harus bertahan demi kami. Aku akan memanggil Dokter" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"An…dwae…aku…tidak dapat…bertahan…lagi…,aku…ingin…kau…janji pada…ku"  
"Ne, aku janji padamu, aku akan menjaga mereka, aku janji akan menjadi Appa yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kita" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Tapi, kau juga janji harus bertahan demi kami" pinta Kyuhyun.  
Eun Suh tersenyum, lalu ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir padanya,"Gu…mawo…saranghaeyo…Yeoboe" Eun Suh pun menutup matanya untuk terakhir kali. Kyuhyun sangat Shock, hingga ia hanya bisa menangis sesenggukkan sambil memeluk tubuh Eun Suh untuk terakhir kalinya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Cuego Abonim" (Ayah, Kau yang  
terbaik) chapt. 2

Genre: Family, Brothership

Cast.  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Yeo Jin Go usia 16 tahun  
Park Ji Bin usia 12 tahun  
Kim Yoo Bin usia 6 tahun  
Member SJ  
Kang Hoo Dong as Kepala Manajer  
Lee Seung Gi as Ketua Manajer  
Kelompok  
Tablo as Manajer Kyuhyun  
Lee Youngja as nenek

*Sebelumnya*

"Ne, aku janji padamu, aku akan  
menjaga mereka, aku janji akan  
menjadi Appa yang terbaik untuk  
anak-anak kita" ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Tapi, kau juga janji harus bertahan  
demi kami" pinta Kyuhyun.  
Eun Suh tersenyum, lalu ia  
mengucapkan kalimat terakhir  
padanya,"Gu…mawo…saranghaeyo…Yeoboe" Eun Suh pun menutup  
matanya untuk terakhir kali. Kyuhyun sangat Shock, hingga ia hanya bisa menangis sesenggukkan sambil memeluk tubuh Eun Suh untuk terakhir kalinya.

*Selanjutnya*

"Wae!, Eun Suh~ahhh!" Histerisnya.  
Di luar Youngja menenangkan Yoo Bin yang menangisi kepergian Eun Suh, "Uljima eoh, Eomma Yoo Bin sekarang sudah tenang di surga"  
"Aku mau Eomma…Eommaaaaa!" teriaknya.  
Ji Bin dan Jin Go menatap Yoo Bin lirih. Tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun ke luar dari ruang ICU, ia berdiri di depan Youngja yang menggendong Yoo Bin.  
"Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada mereka" ucap Kyuhyun padanya.  
"Eomma sudah tiada, jadi kau tidak berhak bertanggung jawab pada kami" tolak Jin Go  
"Jin Go, jangan seperti itu pada Kyuhyun!" Bentak Youngja  
"Aku telah menikahi Eomma mu, jadi bagaimanapun kau menolakku. Aku tetaplah Appa mu!" Tegas Kyuhyun.  
Jin Go terdiam saat menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat tulus ingin bertanggung jawab pada mereka.  
Setelah kepergian Eun Suh, Yoo Bin enggan pergi ke Sekolah, hingga membuat Jin Go kerap kali marah padanya, dan setiap kali Kyuhyun pulang, pertengkaran selalu saja terjadi di rumah itu.  
"Kenapa kau cengeng sekali!, ayo makan!" Bentak Jin Go pada Yoo Bin yang selalu menolak makan dan menangis.  
"Jin Go, jangan membentaknya seperti itu!, Yoo Bin masih kecil." bela Kyuhyun  
"Untuk apa kau membelanya?!, sejak kau masuk dalam keluarga ini, semua masalah selalu terjadi!, Eomma juga meninggal karena kau!" Ketusnya.  
" Benarkah?, benarkah karena aku?" Gumam Kyuhyun  
Ji Bin terlihat kesal karena pertengkaran Jin Go, hingga membuatnya sering kali mengurung diri di dalam kamar.  
"Jin Go!, ini sudah malam!, jika Yoo Bin tidak ingin makan, biarkan saja. Nanti saat lapar, Yoo Bin pasti akan makan. Dan..kau jangan selalu menyalahkan Kyuhyun karena kepergian Eomma mu!" Bentak Youngja  
"Aaaarghhhhh!" Teriak Jin Go, kemudian Jin Go ke luar dari rumah dan menutup keras pintu rumah, hingga Youngja hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi perubahan sikap Jin Go.  
"Aku akan mengejar Jin Go" ucap Kyuhyun, dan ia bergegas mencari Jin Go.  
"Kenapa anak itu keras kepala sekali?" Gumam Youngja  
"Halmoni…" panggil Yoo Bin  
"Ne"  
"Kenapa Jin Go oppa sering memarahiku?" Ucapnya sesenggukkan.  
"Mungkin oppa sedang banyak masalah" Yoo Bin menyeka air matanya di depan Youngja  
"Halmoni, aku ngantuk"  
"Ayo kita tidur, biar Appa mu yang mengajak Jin Go oppa untuk pulang" Youngja menggandeng tangan mungil Yoo Bin menuju kamar Youngja.  
"Kenapa dia baik sekali?" Tanya Yoo Bin polos  
"Karena Kyuhyun adalah Appa mu" sahut Youngja sambil mengurai kasur tipisnya.  
"Appa ku cuma satu, Appa ku bukan Cho Kyuhyun" tolak Yoo Bin.  
"Baiklah…ayo sekarang kita tidur" ajak Youngja  
"Halmoni, apa Eomma di atas sana bahagia?" Ucap Yoo Bin sembari merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur bersama Youngja.  
"Em…Eomma Yoo Bin hidup bahagia disana, karena Tuhan menjaga Eomma Yoo Bin" sahutnya.  
"Oh…halmoni…"  
"Ye"  
"Maukah halmoni cerita tentang Cinderela?"  
"Ne, halmoni akan menceritakan Cinderela pada Yoo Bin"  
Yoo Bin menatap langit-langit kamar sambil mendengarkan cerita yang sering kali diceritakan Eun Suh sebelum tidur.

*CA*

Kyuhyun yang belum berganti pakaian setelah selesai jadwal pemotretan, ia masih mengenakan jaket hitam, masker juga topi hitamnya. Ia berlari mencari keberadaan Jin Go yang lari dari rumah karena marah.  
Sedangkan Jin Go ,jika ia sedang kesal, ia selalu menyendiri di tepi sungai Han. Jin Go duduk dan melamun di tepi sungai. Ia melempari batu-batu kecil disisinya ke sungai. Jin Go merasa kesal pada hidupnya setelah sosok Eomma kebanggaannya pergi meninggalkan Dunia ini.  
Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan ia teringat pada kata-kata Eun Suh, jika salah satu anaknya sedang ingin menyendiri, mereka akan pergi ke tempat rahasia mereka.  
"Sungai Han….yah, Jin Go pasti ada disana" duganya.  
Lalu Kyuhyun bergegas lari menuju Sungai Han, yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Dugaan Kyuhyun benar, dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat Jin Go duduk seorang diri di tepi sungai. Suasana di sana cukup sepi, tapi Kyuhyun tidak berani untuk mendekati Jin Go, karena tidak jauh dari posisi Jin Go duduk, Kyuhyun melihat sosok namja yang ia kenal.  
"Aish!, kenapa harus ada wartawan itu disana?!" Batinnya kesal.  
Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun hanya mengawasi Jin Go dari jauh. Kyuhyun berdiri sambil sesekali membungkuk dan memijat kakinya yang terasa letih, bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum ada istirahat setelah melakukan jadwalnya yang padat. Kyuhyun begitu sabar menunggu Jin Go, hingga akhirnya wartawan itu pergi dan hanya tinggal Jin Go saja disana.  
Malam semakin larut dan menunjukkan pukul 02.30 dini hari, setelah 5 jam lebih, Kyuhyun berdiri untuk menunggu Jin Go meluapkan kekesalannya.  
Jin Go beranjak, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Jin Go tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun, ia berlalu begitu saja melewatinya. Kyuhyun memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar, hingga ia mengikuti Jin Go dari belakang. Kyuhyun ingin memastikan bahwa Jin Go pulang dengan selamat ke rumah.  
Sewaktu diperjalanan, Jin Go melintasi salah satu gang yang tembus ke gang menuju rumahnya. Di gang itu ada beberapa anak yang masih pakai seragam sekolah dan agak mabuk karena minum soju. Ketika Jin Go melintasi mereka, salah satu siswa itu menghadang Jin Go.  
"Hey!, jika kau ingin melalui gang ini!, kau harus menyerahkan uang mu!" Palak siswa berambut biru padanya.  
Kyuhyun mengamati dari belakang, apa yang akan dilakukan Jin Go pada mereka.  
"Aku tidak punya!" Sahut Jin Go, dan berencana pergi, namun salah satu siswa yang lain justru menendang Jin Go hingga tersungkur.  
Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, saat melihat Jin Go ditendang. Ia berencana menghampiri Jin Go, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Jin Go beranjak, lalu membalas siswa itu. Kyuhyun cukup senang karena Jin Go membalas perbuatan siswa itu padanya, tapi Kyuhyun cemas sewaktu ke-4 siswa itu mulai mengeroyok Jin Go.  
Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun menarik salah satu lengan siswa tersebut lalu meninjunya hingga terjatuh. Jin Go cukup terkejut karena Kyuhyun datang untuk menolongnya.  
"Kau?" Ucap Jin Go  
Ke-3 siswa lainnya membalas Kyuhyun. Perkelahian itu terjadi diantara mereka. Salah satu siswa mengambil sebongkah kayu yang tergeletak di depan rumah salah satu warga. Kyuhyun melihat siswa itu ingin melayangkan kayu tersebut kearah Jin Go yang terjatuh , dan Kyuhyun segera menahan kayu dengan lengannya.  
"Argh!" Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit dilengannya.  
"Hey!, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak dua orang warga yang melihat aksi perkelahian di gang tersebut. Spontan ke-4 siswa itu bergegas lari, begitu pula Kyuhyun yang menarik tangan Jin Go untuk segera pergi.  
Kyuhyun mengajak Jin Go terus berlari hingga mereka tiba di depan rumah.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Cemas Kyuhyun menatap wajah anak tirinya yang terdapat lebam di bagian pipi, dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.  
"Kenapa kau menolongku?!" Tanyanya ketus  
"Kau adalah anakku, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku menolongmu"  
"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali!, kau bukanlah Appa ku!"  
"Terserah apapun yang kau katakan. Aku tidak peduli!, sampai kapanpun juga, aku akan selalu melindungi kalian!, aku akan berusaha agar kalian dapat menerimaku!" Tegasnya.  
"Terserah kau saja!" Ketusnya, lalu Jin Go masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan rumah.  
Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, kemudian ia mendongak menatap bulan purnama.  
"Eun Suh~ah, bantu aku untuk memenangkan hati mereka" gumamnya sedih.  
Kyuhyun sengaja tidak menginap untuk malam ini di rumah kecilnya. Kyuhyun mengirim pesan pada Youngja, bahwa ia harus kembali ke Dorm.  
Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah, Kyuhyun menghubungi Tablo untuk menjemputnya di Halte.  
"Hyeong, tolong jemput aku sekarang" pintanya.  
Kyuhyun memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia tiba di Halte, lalu duduk seorang diri menunggu Tablo. Kyuhyun memijat lengannya yang terasa sakit. Tidak berapa lama menunggu, Tablo datang menjemputnya.  
Tin…Tin…  
Kyuhyun beranjak, kemudian ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil.  
"Kau darimana saja?, kenapa larut malam begini kau baru mau pulang?" Tanya Tablo dan fokus menyetir  
"Bisakah hyeong tidak bertanya apapun padaku?"  
"Kenapa? ,apa kau sedang ada masalah?"  
"Hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah sekali hyeong, aku ingin tidur. Jika sudah sampai, tolong bangunkan aku" pintanya sambil melepas topi dan masker penutup wajahnya, lalu Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.  
Tablo merasa ada sesuatu yang selalu disembunyikan Kyuhyun darinya.

*CA*

Di sebuah Apartemen mewah yang dijadikan Dorm oleh member Super Junior, dua orang member masih terjaga dari tidurnya.  
Mereka duduk sambil memakan sisa cemilan yang dimasak Wookie. Mereka adalah Donghae dan Siwon. "Woonie~ah"  
"Ne hyeong"  
"Apa kau merasa, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berbeda sekali. Sikapnya berubah sudah hampir 5 bulan ini. Sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu, ia terlihat begitu bahagia, tapi 1 bulan ini, Kyuhyun tampak memiliki banyak beban" ucap Donghae  
"Aku pikir, hanya aku yang merasakan hal serupa sepertimu hyeong. Ternyata kita memiliki pikiran yang sama" sahut Siwon.  
"Bagaimana jika kita menyelidikinya hyeong?" Saran Siwon  
"Memangnya Kyuhyun penjahat, jadi harus diselidiki segala"  
"Maksudku, kita selidiki diam-diam, apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun seperti ini"  
"Bagaimana caranya?"  
"Ish!, hyeong pabo!, kita bisa minta tolong pada Tablo hyeong"  
"Wahhh, ternyata ide mu briliant sekali ya" puji Donghae.  
"Siwon gitu loh. Hahaha" narsis Siwon.

*CA*

Jin Go menatap wajah Eun Suh yang tersenyum dalam foto keluarga. Air matanya jatuh karena ia begitu merindukan Eomma tercinta.  
"Eomma…mianhe…aku tahu, sikapku padanya salah. Tapi aku benar-benar belum bisa menerimanya sebagai anggota di keluarga ini"  
"Eomma…aku sangat merindukanmu" tangis Jin Go di dalam kamar.

*CA*

Kyuhyun sangat lelah, hingga saat dibangunkan Tablo, ia sama sekali tak bereaksi, hingga Tablo menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya, dan membawanya ke Dorm.  
Donghae dan Siwon yang masih terjaga, mereka segera membuka pintu saat bel Dorm mereka berbunyi, dan mereka melihat dari layar monitor, Tablo menggendong Kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun kenapa hyeong?" Tanya Siwon khawatir  
"Kyuhyun kelelahan, jadi tidurnya pulas sekali"  
"Oh, kalau begitu rebahkan saja Kyuhyun di kasurku hyeong" ucap Donghae.  
"Ne"  
Tablo masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae, dan merebahkan Kyuhyun di atas kasurnya.  
"Tumben Kyuhyun malam ini nginap di Dorm, hyeong" celetuk Siwon  
"Entahlah, tadi Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menjemputnya di Halte"  
"Kyuhyun di Halte sendirian?" Tanya Donghae.  
"Nde, aku juga tidak tahu dia darimana" sahut Tablo sambil berkacak pinggang  
"Hyeong, maukah kau membantu kami?" Ucap Siwon  
"Bantu apa?"  
"Bantu kami untuk menyelidiki Kyuhyun, apa yang telah membuatnya tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya" sahut Donghae  
"Apa kalian juga berpikir, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalian?" Tanya Tablo.  
Siwon dan Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan.

TBC

TBC


End file.
